Tsuna's Nightmare
by the real poison ivy
Summary: Halloween fic. Gokudera and Yamamoto get kidnapped. Tsuna tails them and witnesses a horrific event. 8059 and gore. beware. read at your own risk.


Tsuna'sNightmare

Tsuna looked outside his window and saw there was a fresh blanket of snow covering all that he could currently see. Looking down at the street, he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto waving up at him. He waved back and put some clothes. Reborn was oddly missing, but that only served to lighten Tsuna's mood.

He dashed down the stairs and after telling his mother he was going out, walked outside to meet his two friends.

"Tenth! Great morning isn't it?" exclaimed Gokudera.

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto casually greeted. He got an earful from Gokudera about properly addressing the tenth, but like usual it was laughed off.

The three walked to the school and decided to goof off a little before going to class. Gokudera was chasing Yamamoto around shooting snowballs from his Flame Arrow. Yamamoto dodged and threw snowballs back at him at pro baseball speeds.

Uri wandered up to Tsuna and lay in his lap. Tsuna petted the Storm cat and mumbled something about peace and mercy.

Then Gokudera and Yamamoto landed in front of him arms slung around each others shoulders. They were laughing and looked very happy.

Tsuna smiled at them, continuing to pet Uri. When the laughter had died down Tsuna looked up to see... Well to see something that damn near makes his jaw meet the snow.

His two best friends were...kissing. It was just a brush of lips when Tsuna first noticed, but now the kiss was deepening and Yamamoto brought his hand up to cup Gokudera's cheek. Gokudera in turn leaned towards Yamamoto deepening the kiss further.

As watched the display slack-jawed, two men in black suits grabbed the two boys effectively pulling them apart. The men picked up Yamamoto and Gokudera, who at this point were very nearly gasping for breath, and carried them off.

Tsuna followed them to an empty warehouse, where the two boys were brought into a room and tied to two chairs. Tsuna watched helplessly through a small window in the door. There was barely any light; the only source was a high up window on the wall to Tsuna's left.

In the room were five men. They all wore suits, and had Vendetta masks on. Four of the men were on the different corners of the room and one was walking around the two boys. Gokudera was glaring at the man for all he was worth, and Yamamoto had a very serious look on his usually smiling face.

He stopped by the door blocking Tsuna's view of the room. He began to speak. "Welcome to the place where men have white faces." then in the corner of his vision Tsuna saw two of the men advance towards the spot where he knew his two friends were. A sudden agonized scream filled the room and froze Tsuna's very blood. He couldn't even breathe as a second scream joined the first. The screaming stopped abruptly and the two men returned to their posts in the corners. The man who had spoken moved aside to reveal the most horrifying thing Tsuna had ever seen.

The two men had cut away Gokudera's and Yamamoto's FACES. All that could be seen was muscle and veins with spots of white where the bone showed. The two were gasping and moaning in pain.

Tsuna was filled with a paralyzing horror. He shut his eyes and hoped it was a dream. When he opened his eyes again he saw again what the two boys had left for faces.

The man who had spoken raised a hand and snapped his fingers. Two men approached Gokudera; one held a jug of red liquid, the other walked behind Gokudera and grabbed a fistful of hair holding his head back as the man with the jug approached. The man lifted the jug to Gokudera's lips and began pouring the liquid down his throat. Gokudera started to writhe but was held still until he had swallowed all of the red liquid. The two men stepped back to the corners and after and few moments Gokudera broke the silence. If the first scream had been horrible it was put to shame by the one that was ripping itself out of Gokudera's throat. The man who spoke stood next to Gokudera.

"How does it feel to have your organs lit aflame?"

Gokudera screamed again. This time Yamamoto tried to speak, saying something almost incoherent but could be interpreted as, 'Gokudera.'

Gokudera stopped screaming a second later and slumped against his restraints. Lifeless.

The man walked to Yamamoto's side and said with no remorse at all, "Pity. He stopped screaming. Shame isn't it?" Yamamoto jerked towards the man, who stepped back laughing. "Hahaha, well aren't you feisty. Well I would LOVE to play with you to see how long you could keep that feistiness, but we have many mouths to feed you know." suddenly the room was void of light and a scurrying sound like that of a thousand rats could be heard. Yamamoto's screams lasted far longer than Gokudera's.

The man who spoke suddenly burst into malicious laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna bolted up out of bed gasping for breath. He clutched his chest as his dream replayed in his head. He couldn't stop the images as the events of the dream replayed over and over in his mind.

Then the door to his room burst open and none other than Gokudera and Yamamoto burst through the door.

"Happy Halloween, Tenth!"

"Happy Halloween, Tsuna!"

Tsuna's eyes widened and filled with tears. He jumped out of his bed and after faking on his face, hugged the two boys in front of him.

"Tsuna..."

"T-tenth?"

He hugged them tighter ignoring their concern and tried to hide his tears of joy that it was only a dream and that they were perfectly fine.

Stupid dream making him worry. Though he'll never watch 'V for Vendetta' ever again.

Happy Halloween.

A/N: yea... I actually had that dream once. It was twice as bad though. I had to tone it down. Just proves that I'm a scary person I guess. Review? I really would like to know what you think. This is also my first 8059 story so woohoo for that. Happy Halloween. 


End file.
